1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floorboard, and more particularly, to a floorboard having a plastic edge connecting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional wood floorboards are assembled by means of a mortising structure provided at the periphery and bottom of each floorboard by machining. The mortising structure occupies about 5 mm of wood. This not only wastes timber but also reduces the area of the floorboard especially for solid wood floorboards. The price of solid wood flooring is high, which results in that the cost of the floorboard is high. Besides, the investment in the processing machinery and equipment is large. The accuracy of the working of floorboards is not high. The mortising structure needs hard timber, hindering the development of the wood industry.
In addition, wood floorboards are classified according to the structure and material of the floorboards. In general, floorboards are classified into solid wood floorboards, compound wood floorboards, laminated wood floorboards, bamboo floorboards, and so on. Although there are particleboards on the market, they are mostly used for the production of furniture, such as wardrobes, cabinets, etc. So far, there are no particleboard floorboards on the market. The structure of the particleboard is soft, not meeting the requirement of tongue-and-groove, so it cannot be used as flooring.
The tongue-and-groove of the mortising structure of the traditional wood floorboard is exposed, which is likely to cause the release of formaldehyde. For the solid wood floorboard, because of its own shrinkage, it is very easy to have a crack phenomenon. With the change of the seasons, moisture and water may enter the floorboard from the tongue-and-groove at the periphery of the floorboard. The tongue-and-groove at the periphery of the floorboard absorbs moisture to expand, which results in that the surface of the floorboard is easy to roll up or peel off to reduce the life of the floorboard.
There is a developed wood floorboard on the market. The wood floorboard is provided with a plastic lock around the periphery of the wood floorboard, which changes the lock structure and the assembly way of the existing floorboards. It is convenient for production and assembly. The plastic lock is an exposed edge structure, namely, the plastic lock is directly exposed on the upper surface of the wood floorboard. When assembled, two plastic locks are buckled together so the exposed area is double. This impacts the appearance of the wood floorboard greatly. If the structure can be improved and applied to particleboards or density fiberboards, an innovated floorboard can be developed. That is, the floorboard can be developed to a new field. The material can be obtained conveniently to save the cost of the floorboard greatly, achieving a higher level of environmental protection.